Talk:AFOH/@comment-27822411-20151005020731/@comment-27822411-20151008083306
Samukai: Well then. I better get cracking and transmit the Japanese. I hope I can get in touch with my comrades there. Just then, the door went banging. Samukai rushed over, to be greeted by a panting man, who then leaped inside. Sailor: HELP! THOSE GUYS ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! Samukai; Oh please, you must be...of god, not you guys again! A group of thug like men came striding towards the two men. They were anti-japanese people: people who were out to protest against the existence of Japanese and Japanese like people. They often came to the KISDF, and proved to be a real pain. Thug: All right, let's take care of these guys and be off toooARRRGGGGGHHHH! The party was cut short when Samukai begin blasting his pistol, shooting down all the thugs, except for one who escaped the barrage of bullets, but was sliced in half by his katana. Samukai: Seriously, these guys are getting annoying! Now -turns to sailor-, you have anything else to say. Sailor: Well, a large carrier has approached the port. It has an emblem on it, but is flying a flag I have never seen before. Here is a picture of it. The sailor showed Samukai the picture. It was indeed large: much larger than any KISDF carrier he had ever seen. Samukai: Indeed, it is large. Right, tell high command that an unknown carrier has arrived at our ports. They must know about this! The sailor then rushes off to the communication post. Samukai looks to the port, where he sees the carrier. He takes a closer look at the flag, to try and identify the nationality, before he went bursting into laughter. -Carrier- Man 1: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAD TO USE THIS FLAG, BECAUSE YOU LOST THE OTHER ONE! WHY DOES IT HAD TO BE ONE WITH RAINBOWS AND PONIES ON IT? Man 2: Sorry. Man 1: WHAT NEXT: YOU GONNA FORGET THE MISSILES WHEN WE GO ON A FIRING EXERCISE?! THIS IS ALMOST GERMAN STUPIDITY! Shoji: Enough you two. We have more pressing matters at...hoof. The men looked at him, shaking there heads in disappointment. Shoji: Sorry, my bad. Anyways, let's us head to shore and try and find someone to talk to. Men: YES SIR! The carrier stopped just outside of the port, before the men and Shoji motored away in a small motor boat to the port. They disembark, before walking over to Samukai's cabin. They were greet by him still laughing at the flag. Man 1: See what I mean? Shoji: Hello there. We would like to meet up with AFOH Highcommand to talk about an alliance between our two nations. Samukai: -end laughing- O..of course. Just come inside and sit down. I'll make you some tea while you wait. Nice flag. Man 2: ...Thanks...I guess The group sat down and waited for any news to come. Samukai began making some tea and preparing snacks. OOC: Picture of the carrier they saw: YIN Watatsuma